leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kassadin/@comment-25912163-20150223215656/@comment-9705522-20150224225657
No misinformations on my side, im afraid. But on your side? Hoo boy. First, simple math. E cooldown: 8-6.8 seconds with any Fizz build. Cooldown starts after the spell is finished. Zhonyas duration: 2.5 seconds. Vulnerability time: E CD-Zhonyas Durations= 5.5-4.3 vulnerability time. Not 1 second. So, first thing you are completely wrong about. Second. No, Katarina is completely ult reliant. Yes, QEW does instant damage. You know what else is special about her QEW? Their damage is low. If your ult, as Kat, is interrupted within 0.5 seconds (which happens a lot, actually), then you would need 4! resets to JUST BE AS GOOD as any other aoe mage. 4. And you have to not die before getting 4. And on top of that at that point its irrelevant because those 4 resets mean your team was winning without you anyway. So yes, she is completely ult reliant. And thats why good Katarinas wait for a perfect situation, and hope that the enemies are stupid. Oh and its the reason Katarina is never picked in the competitive scene. Because one well-timed CC can make her useless. So, yes, wrong again. Akali loses those matchups anyway? The only time she starts winning them is when her stats are better than the enemies, which is what makes her pretty stupid, her being a stat check champion. Zhonyas had little to do with it (except against Zed, but oh, surprise surprise, you buy an anti-assassin item against assassins. Whats next? Randuins against AD bruisers? ). Math time. Full Kassadin burst, assuming a glass-cannon build (Which noone ever builds.): base damage is 170+140+180+120=610 base damage. Scaling is 0.7+0.7+0.6*AP + 0.02*mana (I hate that last part). So, item-wise, I decided to give him Rabadons, Zhonyas, Void, Boots, Lichs bane, and the obligatory defensive item. On top of that runes and masteries. This ends up being (240+70+80+40)*1.38= 600 AP (I rounded generously several times. Its actually about 580 AP, but I like round numbers more). So, total burst is 610+2*600+0.02*2000 (again, rounding generously, but you will see that it wont matter)+0.75*his AD +0.5*AP. Total damage is 610+2.5*600+0.02*2000+0.75*125=2243.75 damage .... pre-mitigation. Assuming the carry has Banshees, and as such about 100 MR, which you reduce by 38% and about 20, that still ends up being 42 MR. So, 2243*100/142=1580 HP in damage. Which is a lot, yes, but not enough to oneshot a carry, who, with Banshees, will have about 2300 HP. Its about 1580/2300= 68%. And thats the full glass-cannon build noone ever picks. And as I said, i rounded generously several times. So, wrong. Counterplay against Kat: Stop her ult. Extremely easy. Which makes her a champion with quite a lot of counterplay. Counterplay against Fizz: stop his dash by knockup or knockback, or CC him/peel him. Easy, although not as easy. Leblanc. Dont let her get in range, block the chain. Easy. Ahri, dodge charm. Easy. Kassadin, uh, im not sure. He is more or less an ap bruiser. He cant kill you quickly, but neither can you him. I guess CC him and try to collapse on him? Akali is the only one who was toxic. Noone can find anything wrong with it, yes. Thats because there isnt anything wrong with it. He is popular because he is mobile. Is he dominating the game? Breaking records? Changing the entire Meta? Not really. He is a popular LCS pick, and wins a lot there, but in solo Q? He is picked less than average, and wins less than average (which doesnt mean much by itself, but is worth noting). As for the PBE changes, they arent olafing him until they rework him. They dont want to rework him. They are just putting out a nerf they think is smart, which is indeed olafing him. But you have to ask yourself, did they intend to destroy him, or is it just a stupid change they didnt think through? Given the fact that lately stupid changes that werent thought through appear to be the norm, I think latter is far more likely. That, and to some degree they balance for competitive, even if that has its own stupid part. As for Zhonyas being rushed as one of the third items, yes, so? 3 items is a lot ,and im assuming you excluded boots, because otherwise that wouldnt even be true. Thats like saying "all ADC rush Last whisper as one of their first 3 items, its totes broken" or "all AD Assassins rush Last Whisper as one of their first 3 items". Its stupid. The reason they rush it? Lack of alternatives. Rabadons only gets really good later on, Void staff only when the enemy builds MR, Lichs bane gets better later. And what else is there? Morellonomicon, and some AP assassins even rushed that. Ap Assassins that arent or werent overpowered? Katarina. Akali. Fizz. Leblanc. I dont think there are many more. Kassadin, Ahri and ... thats it? Like, there are only 6, out of which lately 4 havent been overpowered. And if you say "at any point in time", well, good luck finding a bruiser, Ad assassin or jungle tank that wasnt broken at some point. However, Katarina was never broken as an AP assassin (but as a tank for a while. Fun days those were), Leblanc wasnt broken in a few months now, Fizz wasnt broken in a few weeks (and even then he was hardly broken), Akali hasnt been broken in years. So, I dont see your point? They have been trying that for a long time. What they dont realize is that the mages arent picked not because they are ineffective in matchups. But simply because they are outclassed in what matters most to the meta. Its either poke mages or Assassins. Additionally, the junglers limit that part a little bit as well.